Sweet Addiction
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto had everything he ever wanted. He was rich, famous, and handsome. But what happens when a scandal forces him together with Hinamori Amu? For the good or for the bad? Amuto - RETAKEN
1. For your good

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Oh the pain! D:

Chapter 1- For your good

Cameras flashed, declarations of love were shouted, questions were fired but all were ignored. The fans went wild, the paparrazzi went nuts, the guards became flustered but everything was shut out.

In between all the chaos, a young man with blue locks and sapphire eyes walked through, a look of boredom etched upon his features. He walked calmly through the crowd, his mind shutting out everything around him, a violin case placed on his back.

He was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, prodigy violinist, Japan´s number one bachellor and heir to Easter, Japan´s most sucessful music company.

At his 27 years of age, Tsukiyomi Ikuto had accomplished what any guy his age would want. He was rich, he's famous, he´s handsome and he had power in the music industry.

Yet, none of this seemed to interest him as he walked calmly through the crowd, coming closer to the car waiting for him, ready to take him back to his apartment. His fans screamed even louder as they watched him come closer to said car, the object of their affections, and wild screams opening the door to get inside.

They screamed for him to look at them, papers in their hands trying to get an autograph. Ikuto turned to look at them once, ready to give his good-bye to them.

Raising his right hand, he smirked at them and uttered a small, "Yoh."

His fans went wild, screaming their hearts out, some already on the floor in a faint.

With nothing more, Ikuto climbed inside the car and closed the door. Finally he was blocked from view of all those screaming women and girls of all ages. Placing his violin case next to him carefully, he leaned back into the car´s backseat and closed his eyes, his right hand coming to run his long fingers through his blue, soft locks.

"It was pretty intense out there Ikuto-niisan," a voice came from the front seat, a young man of 22 years looking at Ikuto through the mirror, his hands on the car´s wheel.

"Yes, it was Tadase. It's crazy with all of their screaming out there. Sometimes, it even makes me wonder if they even like my violin playing or are just in love with my looks," Ikuto said, his eyes still closed but starting to open slowly to see the face of his friend, "and thanks for coming to pick me up today by the way. My car should be out of repairing tomorrow."

Tadase merely smiled as he started the car´s engine and started driving, his eyes focused on the road, "Don´t mention it, that´s what friends are for."

Ikuto only gave a slight nod before closing his eyes again, the intense buzzing in his ears starting to slowly fade away.

"To your apartment I suppose?" Tadase asked, receiving a small grunt from Ikuto as a response, making it obvious that this was indeed what he wanted.

Smiling again, Tadase put more speed as they drove on, making a few turns here and there until they finally came into the view of a huge gate, the darkness of the night already falling.

"You know, I still don´t know why you call your home an 'apartment' when it most clearly is more of a luxurious house that anyone would die to have," Tadase said as the gates opened and he drove ahead, the lamps placed along the path lighting their way.

"I´d prefer a million times more to live in an apartment than this damn house," Ikuto grunted as he opened his eyes, his apartment coming to view. Its many glass windows, eerily similar to doors, made the house look beautiful.

Parking the car, Tadase turned off the engine and turned to look at Ikuto, "You know, don´t you think it would be good to get a girlfriend to keep you company? You must feel lonely in this huge house."

Ikuto turned to look at his friend, a smirk place upon his face as he grabbed his violin case, "No thanks, I´ll only do that when I have gone senile. I´m not stupid Tadase, most women would only date me because I´m rich, famous and handsome. Besides, I don´t really need a girl to keep me company. I´m fine just the way I am."

His friend only gave a small smile, "Well, I guess if you´re okay like that. Anyway, there´s this party that Utau-chan invited us to. Will you come?"

Ikuto only smirked at Tadase again, which Tadase took as a no, and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Walking briskly to the door of his house, he searched for the keys and undid the lock. Opening the door, he stepped inside and turned on the lights, just as the sound of Tadase´s car leaving came to his ears.

He walked into the living room, which only had the essential, couches, a plasma TV, a stereo and a small wooden table in the center. He placed his violin on the small table and layed himself down on the couch.

He closed his eyes again until he became aware of his answering machine beeping. Sighing in frustration, he opened his eyes and reached for the phone, pressing a button to hear his messages.

"Ikuto!" the voice of his sister Utau came, "I´ve got a hunch that you won´t come to my party. You better be there you hear me? If you don´t go, I´ll tell Mom that it was you who snuck that rat into Dad´s suitcase when we were 10!"

Ikuto smirked in response.

'Does she honestly think I´ll fall for that?' Ikuto thought, the smirk on his face growing.

"...Or, how about I my _lovely _friend Aiko that you want to date her? You know how 'crazy' she is over you," and the message ended.

A pale, wide-eyed Ikuto groaned, "Damn, she´s good."

He´d much rather attend Utau´s party than have Aiko clinging to his arm. Damn, that girl was a complete and total fangirl. Not to mention an airhead...

She was somewhat alright, as a professional model and actress. but when it came to intelligence, she was lacking in that department. He always wondered how his over competetive sister had become friends with someone like her. Although, maybe it had been because Utau was also a proffesional model and singer.

Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes again and tried to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his mind. It just wouldn´t shut up telling him he had to go to that damn party.

Silence engulfed his home as his breathing became calmer, thoughts crossing through Ikuto´s mind.

"Maybe Tadase was right, I do need someone to keep me company..."

--

--

Hinamori Amu groaned, her pink hair untidy due to all the day´s stress. Who ever said that being a clothes designer was easy had a freeway ticket to hell for lying.

She groaned again as she looked at her designs. Something just wasn´t right. Groaning in frustration, she decided to leave that for another day. It was late already and she needed to get back to her apartment, the warmness of her bed calling her name.

Making her way to her desk, she grabbed her purse and took out a small mirror. Bringing it up to her face, she saw the horrendous state she was in.

"Good lord, I look terrible," she said and took out a brush to fix her hair.

After a few minutes, she walked out of her office´s door only to see that everything was empty. Damn, she was the last one out of the office again.

Walking hurridly to the elevator, she pressed the down arrow and soon enough, the elevator´s door opened. Stepping inside quickly, the door closed and she pressed a few buttons.

About a minute later, she found herself in the parking lot, her car coming into view. Just as she had hopped inside the car, her cellphone rang and she picked up the call.

"Hello," Amu answered into the phone, her voice tired and stressed.

"Amu, it's me, Rima," the voice of Amu´s friend came from the other side of the line.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Will you come to the party I told you about?"

"I don´t know Rima, I wanted to take tomorrow off from everything and just rest," Amu said sheepishly.

"Amu, you have to go. If you don´t go...I´ll..." Rima´s voice paused in suspence.

"You´ll what Rima?" Amu sighed. Really, blackmailing just to make her go to a party?

"I´ll show everyone those embarrassing pictures of you from last year´s Christmas party!"

Amu gasped into the phone, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment, "Y-you wouldn´t!"

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?"

Amu contemplated it for a few seconds before groaning and feeling the urge to strangle someone, "Fine! I´ll go to that stupid party!"

"Good girl," Rima said, "I´ll see you tomorrow then and don´t worry, I´m sure you´ll have a good time. Utau always makes the best parties. Plus..."

"Plus?" Amu asked.

"Did you know her brother´s that famous violin player Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I hear that she was going to force him to attend."

Amu sighed, "I could care less about that so called Ikuto. I´ve never heard him play his violin or seen a picture of him. All I hear are how women swoon over him. Too over-rated and uncool if you ask me."

"Whatever, Amu. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

She stored her cellphone back into her purse and started her car´s engine. She drove out of the parking lot and started heading towards her apartment, only one thought going through her mind.

What would she wear tomorrow?

--

--

Loud music bounced from every single corner of the house, the different colored lights adding to the atmosphere. People danced on the floor, some of them being a bit too touchy in their moves.

They were having fun dancing, and that´s all that mattered to them. Only a few people weren´t on the dancefloor, one of them being Ikuto.

Leaning against the wall, he stared with no interest at the people who danced. This party was boring to him; it wasn´t his thing. Too bad his sister Utau had forced him to come.

"Tch," Ikuto mumbled angrily as a scowl made its way onto his face.

He shot looks of disinterest to the girls coming his way, already telling that they were fangirls of his.

**Ikuto POV**

Leaning against the wall, I stare with no interest at the people dancing. Darn, how much more touchy can they get?

Touching is good, I admit it. But it most be done _privately_,if you get my drift.

Unconsciously, a smirk makes its way onto my face and out of the corner of my eye, I notice a few girls swoon.

Damn these women, almost fainting just because I smirk. I give them a glare that shows them how uninterested I am prior separating myself from the wall.

'I need some fresh air,' is all I think before slipping my hands into my pockets and walking away from all the chaos.

Minutes later, I find myself sitting in a bench in Utau´s small garden, finally away from all the noise. I can see the moon shining brightly, bathing the scenary with its light.

'Well, peace is sure good,' I think as I close my eyes and lay back on the bench.

**END OF POV**

--

--

Amu walked around the dancefloor, trying at all costs to avoid being pulled into the dancing crowd. Finally making it to the snack table, she served herself a glass of punch and turned back to stare at the dancefloor.

"Coming to this party was such a bad idea. I shouldn´t have let myself be blackmailed by Rima, ugh." Amu growled as she downed the last gulp of her drink.

Glaring angrily at her glass, she set it down before walking to the wall and scowling at everyone, "This is not my thing. I want to be home resting! Damn it, Rima will pay for this later."

Sulking, she separated herself from the wall and walked towards the exit. Some peace and quiet was what she needed.

Walking aimlessly through the garden she found, Amu decided to stroll around, soon coming to a halt as she spotted a bech nearby.

Walking towards it, she did not see the azure haired man lying on it...

--

--

**Ikuto POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I hear someone coming my way. It was a girl with pink hair...

'What the hell...pink?' is what runs through my mind. Oh well, its time to tease and pervert someone.

**END OF POV**

Amu didn´t even have the chance to reach the bench as Ikuto sat up. Shock appeared on her features as she had thought that no one was there.

Coming to his full height, Amu stared at Ikuto, her eyes wide and her cheeks warm. She was dazzled by his handsome face and his night scent.

Ikuto smirked at her as she stared at him, his mind ready to tease someone.

"What? Like what you see?" He asked as he walked towards her, not failing to notice the pink shade on her cheeks.

"N-no..." Amu stuttered out

"Stop staring then.." Ikuto smirked, enjoying every single moment of teasing her.

"I´m not staring at you, you pervert!" Amu yelled, her character suddenly becoming stubborn.

"Ah, spicy..." Ikuto said as his voice got lower and lower with each step that he took towards her, intentions of pushing Amu against the tree.

"W-what are you doing?!?" Amu yelped as she found herself locked in between the tree and Ikuto´s chest, "Let go of me you pervert! I don´t even know who you are!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto...and you?" He said, his voice low and coming out in short breaths.

"Like I would tell you!" Amu yelled angrily, her hands trying to push Ikuto away from her.

"Why wouldn´t you?" Ikuto said as his right hand came to grap Amu´s waist, eliting a gasp from her.

"L-let go of me you pervert!" she screamed before she kicked him in the groin and ran away.

What both did not notice was that someone had been hiding in a bush, camera in hand...

--

--

_Two days later..._

"You idiot!" Amu yelled at the man in front of her, better known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, "My life is ruined thanks to you! The papparazzis don´t leave me alone!"

"Chill..._Amu_..." Ikuto smirked, the corners of his lips lifting up slightly.

"You want me to chill you idiot!? My life is ruined, people saying I´m you´re girlfriend and sweeping the floor with my moral!" She screamed, her pink hair.

"You´re too noisy," He remarked, putting on a bored face, a new plan coming to mind, "everything will be alright."

"Oh yes?" Amu spat indignantly, "have any suggestions to make this better?"

"Its quite simple actually," Ikuto smirked, "marry me."

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello guys! xD**

**Chibi: Hi guys ^^**

**Hika: -waves- hello!!**

**Me: We´ve got special guests today!**

**Chibi: -slaps Hika-**

**Hika: -glares at Chibi-**

**Me: Don´t slap Hika chibi! O:**

**Chibi: umm ok**

**Hika: I'll throw my plot bunnies back at Chibi!! -insert Kiseki laugh here-**

**Chibi: WHUT?! BUNNIES, MY ASS**

**Hika: Hey, don't mock my bunnies!!! They helped Cri to write!!!**

**Chibi: they did?**

**Me: Yeah, they did! -bows down to bunnies-**

**Hika: -nods- At least three of them....or was it four**

**Me: I think it was four. I kept running out of ideas. D:**

**Hika: I almost hit her too. Cause she was being lazy and all...**

**Me: You actually kicked me about two times...-glares at Hika- and shh, don´t tell the readers I was being lazy**

**Hika:....b-but you were!!!**

**Me: -silence- o.o**

**Chibi: Well let's continue with our introduction 8D**

**Me: -shuns the silence- Yes! Now let me here you guys shout encore! -shot-**

**Everyone: -silence-**

**Me: o.o They´re mad because I didn´t post my story earlier! O: I´m sorry!!! -bows down for forgiveness-**

**Chibi: -whispering- Its not working. Bow down lower**

**Me: T.T -bows down lower-**

**Hika: ....nyuk nyuk nyuk**

**Me: -with tears in eyes- How can you say nyuk right now? T.T**

**Hika: Easy...nyuk nyuk nyuk**

**Me: T.T Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chap! Review! Please?**

**Chibi: Yeah! Review! Cri needs reviews in her life as to not go emo.**

**Me: ....o.o....and also: Join us at MS!**

**Hika: Oooh, MS!**

**Me: Yes! MS!**

**Chibi: -gaps- MS!**

**Chorus: Midnight Shine!**

**Hika: And what is MS?**

**Commercials: Midnight Shine! The place for all Shugo Chara fans to be!**

**Chibi: Oh yes! a english Shugo Chara Forum!**

**Me: The link is on my profile guys. XD Be sure to join us and talk with us!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**P.S: REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Deal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara. Trust me, if I did I would be the happiest person in the world. Also, Shugo Chara would most definitely not be considered a kid's show. But sadly, Shugo Chara is property of the amazing duo Peach-Pit. That is all.**

Chapter 2- The Deal

"_You´re too noisy," He remarked, putting on a bored face, a new plan coming to mind, "everything will be alright."_

"_Oh yes?" Amu spat indignantly, "have any suggestions to make this better?"_

"_Its quite simple actually," Ikuto smirked, "marry me."_

_--_

_--_

Amu stood in shock, her ears still not believing what they had just heard. Marriage? Was this guy real? This seriously just had to be some kind of joke. No one in their right mind would propose marriage to a complete stranger. No one! Not even after being involved in a scandal, the root of all evil.

'This is a joke, an extremely crude and horrible joke!' Amu thought, her mind trying to process everything and find some type of "logic" to it.

She crossed her arms and glared at Ikuto, "Jokes up pretty boy. Where are the cameras so I can act all shocked and then laugh about it."

Ikuto only raised an eyebrow, his expression showing bemusement, "There are no cameras Amu," he smirked, "and I'd prefer it if you'd call me handsome instead of _pretty_."

Amu answered with a fierce blush, her golden eyes not daring to look at him and finding a sudden interest with how many windows there were in the room. This was stupid, no guy had ever made her this flustered before. So, why was this jerk making her feel like this? She'd only met him a few days ago, not to mention that he had sexually harrassed her. Alright, she admits it. He's – _I-Ikuto... _Ikuto is very handsome and he's surrounded by a mysterious aura that just intrigues her. That fact that she's stubborn doesn't mean that she's blind.

Finding some inner strength, she turned to look at him again, a scowl present on her face, "Alright then, there's no cameras. Care to explain why you're proposing marriage to me then?"

"Its quite simple Amu," Ikuto said as he leaned back on his chair, one of his hands coming to pull a few strands of blue hair back, "marrying you would mean that I'd get to escape from the music industry for a while."

"How so?" she asked him, one of her pink brows raising up in the process.

"If I marry you, I'd have an excellent excuse to get away from all this chaos that the media is and dedicate myself to some alone time," he explained, sapphire eyes watching with curiosity what Amu's expression would be.

"So? It doesn't necessarily have to be me the one you have to marry. You have tons of female fans that throw themselves at your feet on a daily basis, no?" Amu threw at him, her mind finding less and less logic to this situation as every minute passed. This guy was insane...handsome but insane.

"I do have many female fans who throw themselves at my feet on a daily basis just like you state," Ikuto said, a small grin coming to form itself on his handsome face, "however..."

"H-however what?" Amu almost squeaked out. It was unnerving to be under the stare that Ikuto was giving her. It looked like he was just about ready to pin her to the wall and do dirty and unforgiveable things to her. So damn intense...

He leaned across the table, one of his slender hands coming to trace the outline of her face with extreme slowness, the tips of his cold fingers making her skin sizzle. Amu found herself entraced with his sapphire eyes, not able to look away. He gazed deep into her eyes, sapphire coming to meet gold, forming a strong connection.

"Because..." said Ikuto in the lowest of whispers, his face coming to lean in closer and closer to Amu's.

"Because of what Ikuto?" Amu asked softly in return, a light shade of pink coming to decorate her warm cheeks. Her heart was beating fast in her chest...but yet, she felt completely calm as she looked back at him. Almost as if she was in a trance that she couldn't break away from.

"Because you seem like the type that yell a lot," Ikuto said, "I like that."

His answer had carried a perverted meaning and Amu had not failed to notice it. She pushed Ikuto away from her and threw him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"I refuse to marry a pervert like you!" she screamed out angrily, the blush on her face becoming more intense, "find someone else who'll find your perverted comments swoon inducing and marry them instead!"

Ikuto only chuckled as Amu stood up and put on her coat, at the same time finding pleasure in glaring at him. The nerve of the pervert.

"Just leave me alone. The scandal will soon die away either way," Amu shot at him as she walked briskly towards the office door, all of her intentions set on getting away from the same room as the pervert.

If possible, Ikuto's chuckles only became louder as he watched her fierce act. Said action only managed to make Amu angrier, her inner self yelling at her to calm down and put Ikuto in his rightful place. To show him that she was in charge of everything that went on around her.

"W-what's so funny, pervert?" Amu said as she turned to face Ikuto, her right hand on the doorknob.

"You are Amu," he responded, a grin forming after he had finally managed to calm down his chuckling. He stood up and walked towards her, finally coming to a stop a few mere inches away from her body. She immedietly became flustered again, the close proximity of his scent starting to make her head feel lighter. Though she tried to hide it and put on an act of sheer indifference, it seemed to have no effect on Ikuto.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," she said to him, her eyes looking everywhere but his face, not risking to blush once again for him.

Ikuto smirked, his expression showing that he was enjoying this, "You try to act all composed right now but deep inside you're a wreck of nerves Amu," he said and let out a small chuckle as Amu glared at him, her face contorted in anger, "but your act doesn't work with me. Its like I can see right through you. You're like an open book..."

Amu blushed without meaning to. Maybe the fat that someone had seen through her facade was a good enough reason, not that she would ever admit it though. She was too proud and stubborn to do that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amu said calmly, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." With that said, she faced the door again, turned the doorknob and stepped out the door.

--

--

Amu bristled with anger as she walked through the parking lot. Her eyes scanned around furiously through the place, trying to find her car. After a few seconds, she spotted it and walked towards its direction. About a minute later, she stepped to its side and rummaged through her purse looking for the keys.

"Who does he think he is?!" Amu asked herself, teeth gritted and her pink eyebrows screwed in anger, "thinking he can just approach me like that and tell me to marry him. That bastard..."

She pulled open the door of her car and got in, closing said object with a hard 'slam' afterwards. Once inside she groaned and rested her head on the car's wheel, the blush from before making a comeback appearance at full force.

'I shouldn't let myself lose control like this' she thought to herself silently, her golden eyes closing in concentration, 'but its hard not to. His comments leave me blank and I can't think up of anything when that happens. It leaves me speechless and so vulnerable. And everytime he gets close to me...I can't do anything..."

She blushed again, something that seemed to have become frequent nowadays, all since Ikuto had barged into her life. Sighing softly, she opened her eyes again, confusement visible in the golden pools.

Up until a few days ago, her life had been what one would consider normal. She would wake up every morning at 8 am, make herself breakfast, head to work, make beautiful clothes designs and head back to her apartment until the late hours. It was perfect, at least for her. But ever since she had met Ikuto that night, her life had taken a complete turn. All with that scandal damn it. If only she hadn't let herself be dragged to that party by Rima.

...And speaking of Rima.

Amu mentally slapped herself and started her car's engine, she had just about 20 minutes to get to the café she had agreed to meet up with Rima in. As she sped towards said café, she thanked the heavens tthat there wasn't any traffic to slow her down. After 15 minutes, she found herself walking through the doors of the Café. A few glances and she spotted Rima a few tables away. Amu made a strive towards her, bumping into a few tables in her way.

When she finally reached Rima, Amu sat down on the chair across from her, "You're quite early Rima. I thought I'd have to wait a while for you, with that whole 'fashionably late' thing."

Rima raised one of her brows delicately, her honey brown eyes glinting, "If I can be fashionably late then I can also be fashionably early."

Amu stared at Rima in disbelief, her mouth slightly open, "Is that even possible?"

This time Rima smirked, "_I _make it possible. You're speaking with one of Japan's top models here."

"Yes, yes I know," Amu sighed, "but now's not the time to inflate your ego. Kami-sama knows I've seen enough of that today to last for the rest of my life."

"Oh?" Rima said, "does this by any chance have anything to do with the recent scandal about you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto going on?"

Amu only groanged in response, making it more than obvious that this was indeed the reason behind her frustration. Rima only grinned, finding comedy in the situation in which her friend was currently going through. She motioned for the nearest waitor to come and ordered two coffees.

"Tell me about it," Rima said a few minutes later, bringing a cup of coffee to her lips. Amu sighed and started her rant, everything from the meeting in the party up to her encounter with him that had taken place not too long ago.

"He proposed marriage to you?" Rima asked in awe, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Amu only nodded, her eyes focused on her coffee, watching its dark textury color.

"You should accept you know, he's a great catch," Rima said, a smile tugging at her lips, "anyone would die to marry him. Tons of women are after him because of his good looks, status, talent and power in the entertainment industry."

Amu snorted, her eyes leaving her coffee to look at Rima, her face contorted in disgust, "Those women are the exact same reason why I am currently jobless for your information. My boss is apparently a _huge _fan of his and became angry with that scandal. Jealous git, she fired me just because of that!"

Rima only watched Amu in silence as she threw a tantrum, letting out all of her rage right then and there. After a few minutes, Amu had finally calmed down and drank her coffee, her face a bit red from all of her previous ranting.

"Could you accompany me to my agency if you're free then? There's some things I need to do," Rima said after both had finished their coffees. Amu agreed and both payed the bill before getting up to leave.

--

--

Amu groaned and cursed her karma. Why did this have to be happening to her? Did she ever do anything to deserve this? If so, would someone please tell her what it was so she could beg for forgiveness?

Amu looked at the person in front of her and cursed to herself again. Bright purple eyes gazed at her, the owner of them being none other the Hoshina Utau, sister of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu's most dreaded nightmare. Did she have a sign on her forehead recently with the words 'Hey everyone! Turn my life into a soap opera! Do it now!'? No, of course she didn't, she had checked this morning after all.

"You must be Amu," Utau said and stretched out a hand, which Amu hesistanly took and shook, "I've read about you and my brother."

Amu groaned out loud and had the irresistible urge to rip out her hair. How much longer would this drag on?

"Oh?" Utau said, her eyebrows raising up, "is the rumor not true then? You're not dating my brother?"

"Of course I'm not. That's just a terrible misunderstanding that the paparrazzis have created. My life is currently screwed thanks to that," Amu explained to Utau, inwardly sighing in relief that Utau was pretty easy to talk to.

"I see, what did he say about the scandal?" Utau asked her, purple eyes looking at Amu.

"He proposed marriage to me so that he could escape from the entertainment world for a while," Amu said, scowling in the process.

"He did?" Utau said, her voice carrying out a slight tone of laughter in it, "I can't believe him."

"H-hey, don't laugh!" Amu yelped embarrassed, "it's no laughing matter!"

Utau's laughter lasted for about a minute before she finally calmed down and turned to look at Amu, "Its funny in its own way actually. You see, my brother hates commitment, much more marriage. I can't believe he's using it to escape from the media. But in a way...I guess I understand. He hates all the attention he gets and how much women fawn themselves over him. He sees his violin playing more as spiritual than material. He wants people to appreciate his violin playing not his looks or status. He's never really complained about it though, he's always been pretty selfless. He wants to make others happy, even if that means sacrificing his own wants. I have to say I'm impressed right now...and that I support whatever decision he takes."

Amu gawked in disbelief. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a selfless person who put others before him? He cared more about his violin than his looks? Maybe, just maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

"Amu," Rima said behind her, "I'm done. We can head back now."

"Rima," Utau grinned, "I didn't know that you were here. I was just talking to Amu right now."

Rima smiled at Utau and shook her hand, "Yeah, I just came to see some things with my manager. I'll be going now though. Amu's pretty frustrated at the moment."

"Well, take care then," Utau said before turning to Amu, "it was nice to meet you Amu, hopefully we'll see each other again sometime."

Amu only nodded and smiled before leaving with Rima, both stepping out into the streets.

--

--

_One week later..._

Amu munched on her burger, savoring every single bite of it and forgetting about her own frustrations. Ever since that scandal had happened, her life was still a living hell. She hadn't been able to get a new job, all due to the fact that everywhere she went was filled with fans of Ikuto. Damn him and his fandom, its like they were out to get her.

And speaking of the devil. Amu almost choked on her burger as she saw him walk in through the door. Ikuto was wearing the most ridiculous disguise she had ever seen, consisting of a black cap and a sweater with gloves. Did he really not want to be recognized that bad? At the thought, she started to laugh, a grave mistake of hers.

She had managed to catch Ikuto's attention and regretted it with every fiber in her being as he walked straight towards her.

"Yoh," he said before sitting down on the chair across from her, "didn't think I'd meet you in a place like this."

"I hate you, get away from me," Amu scowled, setting down her burger and glaring at him.

"That's harsh, might it be because you can't find a job anywhere?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Bullseyes, the guy knew everything.

"How do you know that?" Amu asked him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I have my ways," was all he said as he reached out his hand to take a few fries from her plate, "the marriage proposal is still up just so you know."

"No thanks, I'll pass on that if you will," Amu said, her right hand coming up to rub her temple. Would she never be able to live in peace ever again?

"I could also get you a job you know, a job where you could be your own boss and have people under you commands," Ikuto said, "all you have to do is marry me."

Despite her own will, this had managed to catch Amu's attention, "Do explain."

"Its simple Amu," Ikuto said as he stared straight into her eyes, "Marry me and help me escape from the media for a while and I'll give you your own personal staff to help out with your clothes designs. I'll give you your own clothing line and you can do whatever you wish with it."

Amu argued with herself in silence, weighing out her possibilites. She was desperate for work, she needed it and fast. Maybe marrying Ikuto could help her out in a way. Besides, the guy wasn't so bad...

"Alright, I accept," Amu said, her mind racing to what she had just agreed. Ikuto grinned at her, a smirk coming afterwards.

"Great, just one thing though," he said, perversion visible in his eyes.

"What?"

"For the wedding night, I'd prefer it if you didn't wear anything,"

"Ikuto you pervert!"

-End of chapter 2-

--

--

**A/N: I really am terribly sorry for the late update. u.u Um, to explain. Several things happened in these almost two months, mostly depression and problems. After I got over those came the procrastination. But um yeah, I finally got Ch.2 up and did three one-shot fics in between ( Breaking Free, Taking Control and Glistening Tears).**

**I had been seriously contemplating on deleting Sweet Addiction and to stop writing fanfictions but in the end I decided against it. However, there is something that you guys need to know. Sweet Addiction will probably be the last fanfic that I write. I'll only be finishing it and that's it for me. However, this is still not 100% sure because there is another fanfic project floating around in my mind but the probabilities are pretty high so I'm not giving out a definite answer just yet. I'll see more into this as Sweet Addiction goes along.**

On another note, I want to thank the following reviewers:

Youichiix33 : -major glompage- Yeah, Ikuto is going kinda fast but that makes it more interesing. xD

Hikari no Kokoro : Hika you perv, that might come later on in the story. xD -glompies- :3

vampluver21 : Yeah, you know me too well. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

Chibikaede : lolol Chibi. xD Thanks for the compliment. :3 -hugs-

moonlights crystal : Thank you, thank you! xD Luck is always needed. xD

KeikoHayasaka : Course I'm not dead. :) I was just being lazy. I'll be sure to read your fics one of these days, I promise. xD

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi : Thank you Hime-chan. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Amutoness : Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Ikuto having all those fangirls is a nice idea.

Muppiegurl : Lol really? It does? xD Thanks for reviewing!

Sweettara10 : Thanks for liking the story and thanks for the review! xD

kaedemirumo : Thank joooo. :3 xD

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- : Thanks for reading and reviewing!

NSDKRM : I hope you liked Amu's answer xD. Thanks for reviewing!

Aznprid3x3 : Nope, its not over yet. It'll probably be around 5 or 6 chaps long but I'm still not sure.

naokopincesssaraipaz : Thanks for reviewing! xD

Natsuya801923 : Ikuto is a pervert by nature. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

2 way past cool : o: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

hOw To LaUgH iN jUsT tEn DaYs : xD Thanks for shouting! xD

tenko12 : Thanks for reviewing!

ArtGrrl : Thanks for the review! xD

xXbunnyholicXx : Haha, yeah. It was kinda obvious who you were. Thanks for reviewing.

Beautifly92 : It was kinda of a shocker huh? Thanks for reviewing!

-kawaii-dine-chan- : xD;; Thanks for waiting!

Watchthecrazylights : * o * Thanks for the compliment and for the review! -glomps back-

-Lovely-Ice- : Thanks for reviewing!

Xladykittyx : Thank you and thanks for the review!

Alicia517 : xD Thanks for the compliment!

Rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm : Thanks. I'm glad you like the plot of this fic. :3

luvnstuff101 : Yeah, it was kinda long. xD Thanks for reviewing.

XiiaoICEangel : Michi! ;3; I miss joooo already. :3 Thanks for reviewing! -wuvs- iLmK xD

THE BOOKLOVERS : Thanks angel-chan. xD I had no idea that this penname was yours. Thanks for keeping tabs on my fics since the beginning. :3

Megan : I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review! xD

Moons-Chan : He most certainly did. O: Thanks for reviewing!

OxCuteKataraox : Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the update. :)

Kuromi Uchiha : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my story.

Cattyliu816 : Thanks for reviewing. XD

**Reviews are deeply appreciated. Now press the pretty button and submit one! Do it now! :)**


	3. Add two weeks and add a ring

Chapter 3 – Add two weeks and add a ring

Amu groaned in frustration, the throbbing pain in her head annoying her to no end. How long had this been going on? She didn't know. All she knew was that wedding planning was a huge pain in the ass and a living hell. Stupid wedding, stupid flowers, stupid restaurant, stupid wedding dress...stupid Ikuto for only giving her two weeks to plan the wedding. That idiot, only giving her two weeks to plan "their wedding" and leaving everything in her hands. What did he think? That she was wonderwoman or something? And how about moving all around the place looking for everything they needed? Sure she had a car, but damn that traffic. If only her car would sprout wings and just _fly _to the shops. It would surely save her the many headaches that she was going through with right now. Yes, traffic is a pain and the cause of her throbbing head.

That's where she's right now. _Stuck in traffic. _She was at least glad that she didn't have a shop to go to. She just had to meet up with Ikuto in a nearby café, having received a call from him earlier that day. Thanks to traffic she was already 10 minutes late, surely Ikuto was brimming with impatience right about now.

A vein started to slowly pop on Amu's forehead, blood rushing to her brain as she shook in anger. Not only had Ikuto left all the wedding planning to her but he was now also giving her orders to meet up with him. The nerve of him...

But before Amu could utter a string of fluent curses, the traffic started to move and she drove on. At last, she would get to free herself from all the honking going around outside. With a sigh of relief, she drived steadily, her mind trying to calm down, careful not to upset her karma.

And then the car's stopped again...

"Karma's a bitch!" Amu screeched in anger before she banged her head on her car's wheel, leaving a huge red spot on her forehead.

--

Ikuto stirred his coffee once more before turning to look at his watch, a slight frown making its way onto his handsome face as the minutes dragged on. He had now been waiting for Amu for approximately an hour, his patience decreasing with each passing second. He had specially taken time out of his busy schedule to meet up with her, feeling slightly guilty for leaving all the wedding planning to her. At first he thought it would be fun to torture her, make her plan everything and go ballistic over every single little detail. But then he had received a call from her, his right ear on the brink of exploding as she yelled and threw a tantrum over how stressing everything was. Since he wasn't a heartless guy, he decided to help her out with the wedding planning, even if it was just a little bit. But this...Being this late was not acceptable!

A small 'Tch' escaped from Ikuto's lips, his elegant eyebrows coming to furrow themselves in slight annoyance. A few seconds later, the sound of the cafés door opening caught his attention, his eyes coming to settle themselves on the pink-head dashing towards his direction.

"You're late," Ikuto said, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice, "by an hour."

Amu shot him a glare before sitting down in the chair in across from him, setting her purse down on the table with a loud 'bang'. She proceeded to glare at Ikuto as the waiter came to take her order and the latter could not help but to feel slightly amused.

"What?" Ikuto asked, one of his eyebrows raised in question as he watched Amu sip her coffee, her glare still piercing at him, "quit glaring at me. Even if you do, my good looks won't melt."

If possible Amu only glared harder at him, setting down her cup of coffee with more force than needed.

"I hate you," Amu said, her voice dripping with icy coldness.

"You've already told me that," Ikuto responded, his lips twitching into a slight smirk, "tell me something new will you?"

Amu let a small 'ugh' escape from her lips before opening her mouth to rant, "It's been hell for me these past two days. Wedding planning isn't my thing. Its so stressful and annoying! You should help me, you're the one who dragged me into this mess in the first place!"

"Hmm?" Ikuto said, his sapphire eyes concentrating on Amu, "but I thought women liked planning their own wedding."

"Are you stupid or something? Planning a wedding in just two weeks isn't something I like for your information! To top it all off, I have to do everything alone! You like torturing me don't you? Quit being such a prick and help me. Its also your wedding after all."

Ikuto leaned forward on the table, his hands coming to support his chin as he stared straight at Amu, a small smile on his face, " Not of your liking? But I'm sure you were one of those girls that played wedding with her Ken and Barbie dolls when they were small."

Amu's face flushed red with embarrassment as Ikuto chuckled softly, "Oh, did I hit a soft spot there Amu?"

"S-shut up!" Amu whispered in mortification, her hands covering her red face from Ikuto's view, " don't tease me like that!"

"I'm not teasing you, I'm torturing you. I'm not the typical Ken, my dear Barbie" Ikuto smirked, ducking with speed afterwards as Amu swung her purse at his head, just missing contact by a few milliseconds.

--

"Stop glaring at me," Ikuto said now slightly annoyed, "you've been doing it for the past half hour. I already said that I was sorry about the Barbie thing."

"I'm not buying it," Amu said, her golden eyes still not dropping their glare, "you'll probably tease me about it again soon."

Ikuto heaved a sigh, one of his hands coming to run his long fingers through his blue locks, "Fine then, keep glaring at me and see if I'll help you plan the wedding. And here I was planning on helping with some of the details just because I was feeling slightly guilty."

"Y-you what?" Amu said, her mouth slight agape as she stared at Ikuto with disbelief, "you're seriously planning on helping me with the wedding? You're not some mean ogre and actually have a heart that took pity on me?"

Ikuto slightly frowned at Amu's choice of words to describe him but nodded his head in response, "That's why I called you here. I took time out of my schedule to see what I could help you with."

For the first time since they had met, Amu flashed a smile at Ikuto, the corners of her lips raised as she positively beamed. Ikuto looked slightly surprised at her actions, his sapphire eyes widening slightly but coming back to their normal state after a few seconds. The mood between them seemed to relax as Amu now explained some of the wedding details to Ikuto, her tone of voice softer now that she wasn't angry anymore.

"Ok, so we can meet up tomorrow to go choose the place for our wedding to take place. How does that sound?" Amu asked Ikuto as she finished the last of her coffee, waiting for his response as he thought it over.

"It works for me, I'll be taking breaks for these next weeks so I can help you. Besides, its better to be out and about planning something rather than being closed up in a studio practicing my violin."

"That's good then," Amu said, her lips tilting up slightly as she smiled at Ikuto once more. However after a few seconds, both of them jumped in their chairs as they heard a car crash outside the café. All the customers inside got up to go see the ruckus, but only one voice yelled to the heavens at what they saw.

"My car!" Amu screamed in horror before fainting on the spot, only managing to avoid the horrid fall as Ikuto catched her from behind.

--

Amu opened her eyes lazily to be met by concerned sapphire eyes staring at her. She jumped in surprise only to hit her head on something hard. Looking up with a dazed look, her eyes meet with what seemed to be a car's rooftop.

"Where am I?" she turned around to ask Ikuto, who was currently sitting on the driver's seat, his eyes no longer staring at her with concern.

"We're in my car. Your car was crashed into remember? You fainted and I carried you here to my car. Your car's a mess, they're currently outside picking it up actually," Ikuto said and Amu swung his car 's door open, "hey! Where are you going?!"

Amu did not answer him as she closed the car's door, taking quick steps afterwards to where the pickup truck was, Ikuto following close behind as he too climbed out of his car.

"Who crashed into my car?!" Amu shot at the nearest police officer, who looked shocked at her sudden appearance and outburst.

"It was him," the police officer answered, his index finger pointing at a young teenage boy around the age of 17, his face filled with worry as he looked at the mess he caused.

"You!" Amu screeched out angrily as she strode to the boy with max speed, her pink hair starting to stand up and her golden eyes just about ready to pop out of their sockets.

The boy turned to look at her in horror, his expression showing that he was at the verge of tears now as he started to stutter words of apology, "A-are you the owner of the car? I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to do this to your car!"

"Sorry my ass! You're going to pay for this!" Amu yelled angrily as she wrapped her hands around the boy's neck, trying to strangle him with all her might. The boy struggled and tried to push her away, all his efforts in vain as she still strangled him. For a woman, she sure had strength and even though the boy was taller than her, her hands were still choking him.

"Whoa Amu! You're going to kill him!" Amu heard a voice behind her only to turn her head around to see that it was Ikuto.

"But he destroyed my car!" she yelled angrily as she turned to look at the idiot who had done said action, his face now blue with asfixation.

Seeing that Amu was still strangling the poor boy, Ikuto stepped forward and pulled her away from him, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist before pulling her from the poor victim.

"Let me go! I still need to strangle the stupid bastard! The idiot needs to go back to driver's ed and besides, he shouldn't even be driving without an adult by his side! No! He needs to get his stupid head checked instead and then he needs to get thrown into jail!" Amu struggled furiously in Ikuto's arms, her legs trying to kick him to let her go as he still held on to her, his arms set on not letting her go.

The boy was coughing madly as he massaged his throat, his eyes staring at Amu with fury, "Crazy woman! It was just a car! I already said I was sorry. You're overreacting!"

"What?!" Amu snapped indignantly, her nails now digging into Ikuto's hands as she struggled even more to get herself released.

"You needn't be so violent and uptight," the boy yelled back at her, "y-you need to get laid!"

--

"Well, you did overreact," Ikuto said mildly to the pink head next to him, her arms crossed as she stared out the window from the passenger's seat. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed in frustration and a small 'hmph' escaping from her lips.

"Look, everything will be ok eventually. Your car will be out of repair soon, in the mean time we can do all the wedding shopping using my car," Ikuto tried to reason with her, but his eyes bearing a slightly amused sparkle in them as he watched her stubborn act, the back of his mind also registering to never get on her bad side or she might do something drastic and lethal to him.

Amu still said nothing, her eyes set on staring outside the window, a small blush starting to appear on her cheeks before she opened her mouth to speak, "I-its not that..."

Ikuto watched her with amusement in his eyes as she now stared at her lap, her teeth coming to bite her lips nervously, "What is it then?"

Amu refused to look at him as she mumbled something incoherent, the pink on her cheeks starting to darken. She looked extremely embarrassed, her bangs covering her eyes from view.

"Could you say that again? I didn't quite catch what you were trying to say,"

"H-he...h-he said I needed to get laid!" Amu yelled in mortification, her face now completely red and the tips of her ears burning with embarrassment.

"Is that it?" Ikuto said, his mouth twitching to smile as Amu only nodded her head. Before he knew it, he was roaring out in laughter and a smack on his head could be heard.

"Stop laughing!" Amu yelped embarrassed as she repeated to smack Ikuto on the head with her purse, but his peals of laughter still persisting.

"I-I can't..." Ikuto shook with laughter as he kept trying to control himself...

Amu continued to smack him and do any harm possible to him before he calmed down, having just saved them from crashing into a poster as Amu had pushed him, "Hey! Are you trying to get us both killed or something?!"

Amu just crossed her arms and looked away from him in defiance.

--

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, only the quiet voice of Amu giving directions to Ikuto of the direction of her apartment. The silence hung between them, neither of them looking nor speaking to each other until they pulled up in front of Amu's aparment building.

"Thanks for the ride back home," Amu muttered to Ikuto, her hand opening his car's door and pushing it open.

"Sure thing," Ikuto nodded back at her, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow around 9 am so that we can go to look at some wedding places."

"Ok," Amu said and she stepped out of his car, her hand softly closing the door afterwards.

"Wait," Ikuto said to her before she could turn around to walk towards the apartment building, his right hand searching in one of the car's departments and pulling out a small, black box from it later.

"Here," Ikuto said as he threw the box at Amu, "you'll need to start wearing what's inside from now on since we're engaged."

Amu only stared at him with confusement as he gave her a final wave and drove off. She stood there on the sidewalk, her hands coming to open the small box after a few seconds. Inside lay a silver engagement ring with a sapphire diamond on the center, gleaming under the street lights.

--

Amu walked quickly around her apartment's kitchen and pulled out the milk carton from inside her almost empty fridge. Walking back to her table, she poured some milk into the bowl of cereal that she had previously served herself and proceeded to eat it afterwards. Looking at the clock as she ate, she gave out a small groan as it was almost 9 am. Ikuto would most surely be here any minute now and she still wasn't fully dressed yet. She had overslept like she never had before. Maybe it was because she had been too busy all night, admiring the ring that now shone brightly on her ring finger.

Amu stared down at said object and lost herself again, her eyes still not believing that such an expensive and beautiful ring now adorned her hand. Why would Ikuto give her such an expensive ring? Because they were married duh.

She completely forgot about her breakfast for a few minutes until a knock on the door brought her back to conscious state again. She instantly panicked, as she asumed that it was Ikuto that had come to pick her up. She wasn't even half way ready yet and he would probably snap at her or something.

Was she afraid? Yes, she was very afraid. Why? Because he gave her a ring. Its stupid, she knows...it doesn't even make sense. But now she feels nervous and somewhat uneasy...all because of a stupid ring.

--

Screw being nervous...Amu was pissed. Pissed because the moment Ikuto stepped into her apartment and saw her in pajamas, he teased her and told her strawberries were childish.

'Screw the pervert,'

--

"You eat cereal?"

"I don't know how to cook..."

"No wonder you're all skin and bones. Somehow I guessed that seeing as you look like a starvi-"

'Smack'

--

"No, no. A smaller place would be better for celebrating the wedding."

"A wedding has to be big and outrageous jerk,"

"You're just saying that because you're using my money!"

--

"You need to lose weight Amu. Your waist looks like an egg. No wonder the poor lady has a hard time measuring you..."

"Out, out, out!"

--

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries,"

"Correction, you'll be having a salad and water. You won't fit into your wedding dress if you keep eating like a pig."

'Bang'

--

"What's this?"

"Open the bag Barbie,"

"...."

"Do you like it?"

"..."

"Amu?"

"That's it, I'm not marrying you...."

"But its just black lace lingerie!"

--

Amu sighed heavily as she threw herself on her bed. Two weeks had passed already and her wedding would be tomorrow. Everything was ready, the salon, the food, the guests...everything. All that was left were the big "I do".

"I-I do....DON'T!" She screamed to the room, her face becoming red as she tried again, "I do....n't want to marry you...ARGH!"

"So hard..." Amu sighed again, "Ok....one more time."

She took a big breath, put a smile on her face and muttered two words.

"I do."

Yes, tomorrow...she would. She definitely would...

-End of Ch. 3-

Ch. 4 Preview:

Amu gulped before she looked at Ikuto again, seeing him give her a questioning look.

"Amu...you have to say I do..." Ikuto whispered to her, his eyes urging her to do so.

She turned to look at the crowd, the cameras, her friends and then at the priest.

"I do."

**A/N: Short chapter I know....OTL. -bangs her head on the table and cries galleons of tears-**

**So I finally came back with ch. 3 of Sweet Addiction and I hope that you guys liked it. Anyway, so many things going on right now. But luckily all the chaos has passed for the most part. I already started my last semester and I'm trying to concentrate tons on school since I'll be graduating in just a few months from High School. D:**

**On other news: I've decided, Sweet Addiction is definitely my last SC fic. I know I said I would look into it as I progressed with this fic but I've decided now. There will be no more Shugo Chara fics from me after this one. Since this is my last SC fic, I'm going to give it my all. n.n **

**I guess I can also tell you guys what the other project that was floating around in my mind was. I had been planning on doing a sequel to my story "In Love and In Paris." It was going to be set in the time of the engagement between Amu and Ikuto since I had not covered that part in ILAIP. I thought it would be fitting to finish off with that project since it was a part of "Moving?" my first Shugo Chara fic that introduced me into this fanfic fandom. What better way to finish my part here eh? But yeah, that thought is now gone. Instead I decided on using this idea on a small one-shot. Be sure to read it tomorrow since its Valentine's day themed.**

**I know some of you will want me to continue with SC fic writing but its like, right now I don't really think I can. Maybe I'll take a break or something after Sweet Addiction and my resolution for not writing SC fics again might break but idk. Its kinda difficult. **

**So all I have to say is that I'm happy with what I'm doing right now, at the moment its the best. I'm very thankful to all of my reader's and reviewers that have stuck with me since the beginning or since they started to read my work. I really thank you guys. n.n You're all awesome and have managed to make me smile so many times.**

**My updates for Sweet Addiction are going to be coming in faster, I promise. I know I've been procratinating big time and I'm really sorry. I'll try to update weekly again, just like I used to do with my past fanfictions because if I keep my monthly pace, it would probably take me around a year to finish this fic. So, updates are coming faster, and yeah...**

**Also, for those of you who watch/read Soul Eater, I hope you'll drop by to read my SE fanfics, when I start them that is. ^^ Soul Eater just has me so hyped up these days and I really want to write a Soul x Maka fic. I will actually. xD -waves her Soul x Maka flags around frantically and with pride- :3 So, Soul Eater fans, I hope you'll also read my future work. xD**

**On a final note:**

I thank the following reviewers -

Chibikaede – OMG lol I just somehow knew you'd make a comment about the wedding night. 8D And yeah, I do need a break ASAP. xD

Hikari no Kokoro – o3o -feels bad for doing this to her nee-san- I'm sorry, it is my last fic. D: -pats- But don't emo! I mean, we still talk about smutty amuto on messenger! D: And I write stuff for you guys to read! Psh, and you know you'll still love me either way. :P

Moonlights crystal – Thanks for the compliment. xD I like to be original with my plots and to keep 'em fresh. And Ikuto's charms are awesome. :D

KeikoHayasaka – I don't die...I just procrastinate. :D However, I'll try to update more often now. n.n

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi – Haha, yeah, I guess Amu just couldn't resist Ikuto. xD Thanks for your support, I appreciate it. :D

yoru 4 president – Thank you. :D Yeah, the honey moon will definitely be interesting. -eyes shine- Be sure to read the next chap!

Vampluver21 – Yeah, it was long but that's how I intend to do my chapters from now on. :) Long chapters FTW.

Ilovecynthia – Then you better keep reading. :D Thanks for reviewing.

Unknown – Thank you and thanks for your review. n.n

Lilkait – I am. o: Thanks for your review.

Aznprid3x3 – Indeed, indeed. Ikuto is a pervert, but an awesome pervert. 8D

Youichiix33 – I never thought of that possibility. But it would have been interesting now that I think about it. xD Thanks for reviewing and I promise to update faster. :D

Moons-Chan – 8D I found that phrase very funny too. Thanks for your review. ^^

missyvamphottie – Thank you. :D A perverted Ikuto is love.

Xladykittyx – Thanks for your review and thanks for wanting me to keep on writing. n.n

-kawaii-dine-chan- - I'm glad you like those parts. :D They're my favorite ones to write.

Sweettara10 – Yes she did, now breathe and control yourself! :D

WannaxBexCullen – O: You can't blackmail me! Lol. Updates are coming. :)

Natsuya801923 – o: -stares- Looooong review! I like. 8D Yeah, school tends to make author's lose inspiration and stuff. -.-

Muppiegurl – Well, its the least I could do for all my lovely reviewers. :)

xXbunnyholicXx – Me? A future novelist? Lol. I'm happy you like my fanfics but I'm not that good. n.n

oxCuteKataraox – Yes, yes, Ikuto is a pervert. 8D Everyone's favorite pervert. Thanks for your review!

Destiniies – Thanks for the compliment and for your review. :D

Fye-sama – Muchas gracias Fye. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y que las halles interesantes. :D

0simplyemma0 – 8D Thank you. I promise that my updates will now be faster.

XiiaoICEangel – Well, I'm trying to update faster now. o.o Thanks for your review Michi.

ArtGrrl – T.T Thank you. I'm glad you've liked all of my stories so far. :D And you must definitely read Glistening Tears. O: Its a real tear jerker. ;_;

Shugoxchara – Thank you for reading and thanks for your review. n.n I'm glad you like my story.

CANDYliciousz – I'm really sorry if you get disappointed with the decision I have made about Sweet Addiction being my last fic. u.u Anyway, thanks for your review! :D

33sheenaxzelos33 – I love jokes too. o3o And thanks for cheering me on. n.n

rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm – Oh I will definitely finish it. And you adore the plot? -eyes shine with happiness- n.n

SlyDevilLoki - :3 I'm updating for my lovely readers. XD

TamiKitty-Chan – jfkdjfkj A new fan! =D -feels happy, very happy- xD

Kookies 'n Kreem - lol xD I'm not stopping this fic yet. There's more to come for Sweet Addiction.

Phoenixfire3473 - :3 I'm glad you think its funny. n.n Thanks for the review!

Kags21 – Thank you :3 I'm glad you like it. xD And yeah, Ikuto is a pervert. :P

laughbiatch – Thank you! XD You better keep on reading eh.

PrincesssAmu – Haha, yeah. I hope so too. :3 I want to improve as I go along.

SupahSpiceyyyyy16 - Aww, that's really nice of you. Thanks for reviewing. n.n

Kiorin-  Well, the answer to your question is quite simple. An example: When you ask out a person on a date, why don't you ask other people on a date too? Why does it specifically have to be them? Easy. Because they spark your interest. Its the same in this fanfiction, Ikuto asked Amu because he took an interest to her. Why he didn't do that to other fangirls? They never caught his attention and they always threw themeselves at him. About the marriage part, I do agree with you on that. However I didn't really want to go deeper into detailing every step on to how Ikuto would propose marriage. After all, this is fanfiction. In fanfiction, things that don't happen in real life can pass as acceptable. If I had been writing non-fiction, than the case would be different. Thanks for your review. n.n

LuckyStarWitch - ^^ I'm glad you like my story. You heard of me? XD Yay! Even though I don't know where you heard of me! =D Thanks for your review and I'm very happy that you're able to laugh while reading this fic. n.n


	4. The Beginning of Everything

Ch. 4 – Beginning of everything

Amu stared at herself dumbfounded as she gazed into the large mirror in front of her. There she stood, dressed in white, a bouquet of flowers placed gently in her clasped hands, a silk veil covering her flushed face. Behind her stood her two best friends, Rima and Yaya. Both of them positively beaming at her as she still looked into the mirror.

"You look lovely Amu," Rima was the first to speak as she walked towards the pink-head, placing her right hand gently on her shoulder, "I'm sure Ikuto will think the same."

Amu immedietly frowned, "Please don't mention him in such a critical moment of my life."

Behind her, Yaya began to giggle, "But Amu-chii! Ikuto is the one you're going to marry! By the end of the day, you'll be Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi huh?" Amu whispered softly with a tone of bitterness, "what's the point of being a 'Mrs.' if I'm not doing it out of love? I'm only marrying him because of the deal, there's no feelings or love involved."

"But you might come to love him later on Amu," Rima said to her friend, a small smile gracing her lips as she tried hard not to laugh, "Ikuto's a great guy, I'm sure you'll come to see the good in him."

"Rima, this isn't some kind of comedy love story you know? This is the real thing, the clear reality in which we might not even get along and we'll go straight to hell for marrying someone who we never should have crossed paths with."

"Oh Amu! Stop being such a morbid bride!" Rima grimaced as she placed her hands on her hips delicately, "Look, this is your day. Don't think about the future and what might happen. Just think about the here and now and how you're going to have a great time at your wedding."

"Sure..." Amu snorted, causing Rima's grimace to become deeper, "and then I'll focus on maintaining my virginity while on the honey moon."

The words honey moon seemed to dissolve Rima's grimace before Amu had even finished closing her mouth, "Speaking of which, where is your honey moon going to be?"

"Huh?" Amu responded dumbly, a look of confusion etching itself onto her face.

"The honey moon dear. Where's it going to be?" Rima asked, her face suddenly becoming eager with excitement, " London? Paris? New York? Hawaii? Ikuto's own private island that no one probably knows about?"

"Uh, I don't know actually," Amu responded, her golden eyes staring at an incredulous Rima and an almost faint Yaya.

"What do you mean you don't know where your own honey moon is going to be Amu-chii? Are you an airhead or something?"

'Hark who's talking' Amu thought as she frowned, the look of her two best friends starting to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. So what if she didn't know where her own honeymoon was going to be? Its not like she had planned it or something. Far from it actually, she had dreaded the thought of having to go anywhere alone with a pervert like Ikuto. He would probably pounce on her and do lots of naughty and unforgivable things to her once he had her all to himself. She could already imagine it, Ikuto tying her to a bed while she was sound asleep, later on proceeding to waking her up and taking away the purity which she had so strongly protected. But she already had a plan, she'd scream 'rape, rape!' at the top of her lungs, hoping within the deepest depths of her heart that someone would come and get Ikuto off of her. But knowing him and his perverted nature, he'd probably just tell her to stop faking that she didn't like it. The nerve of him...

"Amu! Amu! Are you even listening to anything I'm saying to you?" the honey haired girl exclaimed, a note of exasperation clear in her soft voice, "seriously, stop daydreaming already. Naughty things I suppose..."

The last comment came accompanied by a devilish smirk to which Amu answered with a "Hey!" and a crimsom face.

'Seriously...' Amu thought as she bit her lip. She was nervous, even more nervous than she had been on her whole entire life.

"Amu-chii," Yaya said, her hands twisting in a somewhat nervous manner, "are you sure? I mean...about marrying Ikuto? After all, you said that you were only marrying him because of the clothing line..."

Amu turned to look at her friend with a bit of a confused expression, "Well...I haven't got much of a choice to start with have I? Everywhere that I go looking for a job is full of Ikuto lovers. They're so stupid that just because of a dumb rumor they get swayed and immedietly take out their anger on me. So all doors that led to good jobs have been closed for me. I'm running out of money and Ikuto made me a good deal. Besides, its not like we both really want to get married to one another. We're both doing this because we have something to gain from it. He'll gain liberty from the fangirls and I'll gain a clothing line and people working for me. So I guess this is the right choice..."

"And if you fall for him?" Yaya asked, her uneasiness already gone and replaced by a girlish excitement.

"That'll never happen, " Amu said right out before Rima interrupted her with one of her favorite phrases 'never say never'.

How redundant was that phrase to begin with?

--

"Ikuto-niisan, are you sure about marrying this Amu girl you talk about?" a concerned blonde asked the azure haired man in front of the mirror. "I know you want your liberty from all the suffocating fangirls but isn't this taking it a bit too far? Marriage is a big thing. You'll have a ball and chain attached to your foot now."

"Tadase," Ikuto said as he fixed his midnight blue tie, "its not like we'll be married forever. Its just for a while so that I can take a breath."

"Are you sure that's it Ikuto- niisan? Are there no feelings involved?" Tadase asked, finally accepting the decision that Ikuto had taken.

"Other than the fact that she's fun to tease, I'd say I'm pretty much indifferent when it comes to her."

"I see, well...good luck with your marriage Ikuto-niisan."

--

Before she even knew it, she was already standing beside Ikuto at the altar, the priest reciting an infinity of words to which she wasn't paying the slightest attention, coming closer and closer to the most important point by the second.

She felt self-conscious as she stood beside Ikuto. Now that she looked closer at him as he stood next to her in a black suit and serious expression on his face, she noticed that he really was handsome. Tall, thin but well built, blue hair, midnight blue eyes, thin lips, perfect nose...

He could have chosen anyone for this marriage fiasco but she was the one standing beside him. She wasn't exactly beautiful, she wasn't a top model, she wasn't a musician. She was only a jobless clothes designer and yet, she was the one marrying him. At that time, millions of thoughts crossed her mind. Was this really ok? Would she regret it later? Feelings...would any of them ever be involed?

"Hinamori Amu, do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said all too soon...

--

Silence rang throught the whole church, everyone waiting for her answer. No one moved, no one spoke, they just stared. They stared at her and Ikuto, their gazes burning hotly on their backs.

"Amu...you have to say I do..." Ikuto suddenly whispered beside her, his midnight blue eyes urging her to do so.

She turned to look at the crowd, the cameras, her friends and then at the priest. She had to do this, she couldn't back out now. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath...

_Everything is going to be ok..._

"I do."

--

"You scared me there for a minute back at the church," a deep voice whispered softly as the person's right cheek was tickled by strands of pink hair.

"I was hesitating..." a feminine voice murmured back, "Marriage isn't to be taken lightly Ikuto...I'm still wondering if I did the right thing."

"You think to much Amu," the deep voice replied back, the young man was smirking in the process, his hands wrapped gently around a slim waist.

"C-could you please not touch me like that though..." the female's voice said, the slightest tone of embarrassment evident in every syllable that was uttered.

"Why? You're my wife now...even if its only under a certain contract."

"Tch, you're still a pervert though."

And he slyly smirked before tightening his arms around her waist.

--

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. xD;; I fail....But I do promise a much longer chapter next time! D':**

**So anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely Kouhai Sara as an overly belated birthday gift. XD;; I'm sorry, this senpai is horrid fail. I wish you an overly belated birthday and you know that I love you. Umm, and please keep cheering me up when I'm depressed. :D**

**I've been flying on the moon for too long (and before **_someone _**retorts: ****No Juli, I did not go to the moon without you. Because we're in this together!). XD;;**

**But leaving that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter......uh...yeah....I've got nothing more to say. :D;; Um, and please forgive the lateness of this chap. :P**

**Review! Please?**

**I'll answer all of your reviews in the next chapter...which will hopefully be coming soon....xD;;**

--

Stomach...hurts...-rolls on the floor in pain- Dx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First trip

It was a pretty nice wedding; Amu had to admit to herself. It had taken place in a somewhat big garden where only their closest friends and relatives attended. The music was nice and not too loud, the breeze cool and somehow comforting.

Yes, Amu had to admit, it was indeed a very nice wedding. She had always dreamed that her own wedding would be like this someday, the only difference was, that she would actually be marrying someone that she loved, not some stupid pervert who smirked too much for his own good. But alas, you really can't have everything in life.

So there she sat at the main table, looking at all of her surroundings whilst lost in thought so that she didn't notice Ikuto approaching towards her, cellphone in hand.

"We need to get going, the airplane is waiting for us at the airport," he informed her as he pulled up the chair next to hers and sat down.

"Airplane? What for?" she asked, looking a bit perplexed at this bit of information to which Ikuto took the liberty of answering her with another smirk of his.

"For our honeymoon," he said and watched with fascination as Amu proceeded to turn five different shades of red before spluttering in his direction.

"H-ho-honeymoon? B-but, but why?" she stuttered, the panic all too evident in her voice.

"Because we´re married," was the reply that she got, which only served to nervously wreck her more.

"But…but…I don't want to be left alone with a pervert like you around," Amu said.

"Well, and it's not like I want to be left alone with a flat chest like you either," Ikuto said, a teasing smile on his lips as Amu instantly flared up at his comment, muttering a fluent string of curses at him.

"Anyway, let's get going now or else we won't be able to get to our destination at the expected time."

Amu followed Ikuto as they said good-bye to all of their guests, most of them who smiled mischievously before wishing them fun at their honeymoon.

Thirty minutes later found Amu and Ikuto less than 10 meters from an expensive looking airplane, the cool misty air surrounding them as they awaited to board it. Amu was silent due to the fact that she was both awed and confused at the same time. Awed because she had never before ridden on an airplane and confused because she just didn´t understand why they had to go on a goddamn honeymoon. It´s not like they were really married or anything. Well, they were married legally right? But not emotionally, they both knew.

So Amu just continued to stay silent, Ikuto beside her speaking to somebody on his cell phone in fluid English, which Amu only understood bits of since she never really got the hang of said language. Only words she understood were "flying, hotel, morning, soon". After a few minutes, Ikuto finally finished his conversation and turned around to face Amu.

"Right, we need to get going. Let´s get on board," he said as he started walking towards the airplane, a quick pace to his steps.

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute! Where are we going? When are we getting there?" she asked as she followed Ikuto, finally breaking out of her meditating silence.

"You'll see when we get there," he said, only glancing at her from the corner of his eyes before turning back his attention to the airplane, "and I expect that we'll be there by morning."

"By morning…isn´t that a long time away then?" she asked as they finally started up the stairs leading to the entrance of the airplane, "…Wait! Is this airplane safe? Was it checked before being brought here? Is the pilot capable? Are the skies clear enough? We won´t meet any turbul-"

"Amu…are you afraid of airplanes?" Ikuto asked before cracking out a grin as Amu´s expression of terror gave her away. Deciding to tease her a bit, Ikuto´s smile only spread further on his lips, "Well, you know, this might be the last thing you do. We might encounter problems while on board, you should probably do a prayer before getting on, just in case."

"P-prayer?"

"I'm messing with you, now hurry up and get on. Kei, the pilot, is extremely capable so nothing will happen to us."

Still seeming a bit hesitant, Amu followed Ikuto to the insides of the plane which looked nothing like an ordinary airplane with many seats. This one had circular chairs around tables,a big bathroom, a small kitchen and even a room with a king sized bed in it.

"As you can see, its nothing like an ordinary airplane," Ikuto said, a smirk on his face, "Impressed huh?"

Amu said nothing but instead decided on having a look around to make up for her silence as Ikuto sat down the nearest chair.

A few minutes into Amu´s exploration she remember she had absolutely no luggage on her, "Ikuto, I don´t have any clothes with me…plus, I'm still wearing my wedding dress. I'm I supposed to travel around like this for the whole trip?"

"Of course not, I had some clothes bought for you to change into. They´re in the bathroom. I'll buy you more clothes once we get to our destination," he said.

Amu only stared at him in disbelief, impressed that he had actually gone and done something nice for her, "Were you threatened to do this or something? Being nice to me I mean."

"Of course not," he said, "I'm not that much of a jerk you know, now go get changed, I expect we'll depart in a few minutes," and he turned his gaze to the window, where he had a view of the night sky, filled with bright stars and an even brighter moon.

"What about you though? Aren´t you going to change?"

"Ah, I'm fine like this, I´ll just take off the coat…unless…you'd rather both of us change in the bathroom" he said, his voice becoming a bit sensual as he spoke, his eyes turning again to her, a playful glint in them.

"P-pervert!" was all she screamed as she huffed off to the bathroom, her hands balled up in fists on either side of her hips, her nose stuck up in the air, "Like I want to see a pervert like you naked!"

And she opened the bathroom door and slammed the door shut behind her, hearing Ikuto laugh at her actions.

"Perverted…idiotic…arrogant…evil…tyrant!" All escaped fluidly from her mouth as she reached for the bag on bureau, but she stopped halfway as she saw her reflection on the bathroom mirror.

Slighty flushed, her gaze softer…

´But maybe he´s not such a bad guy after all´ she thought before she started changing, biting back a small smile as she did so.

**A/N:**

**Right, right, this fic was dropped. A long while ago actually. Why did I decide to pick it up again? Well, I was kinda threatened…well, not really. But one of my guy friends was scolding me, saying I shouldn't leave fics incomplete. D: Anyway, about two weeks ago I was cleaning up some mess on my table and I found this old notebook where I had a bunch of ideas written down for Sweet Addiction. Anyway, I decided to finish it.**

**And uh…this time I'll finish it, really I will. My updates might not come that fast, but I will finish it, don't worry. I was really happy that a lot of you guys understood when I dropped it back then and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support back then. But I was also kind of pissed at some who went as far as calling me a loser and telling me I sucked and they had just wasted their time in reading my fic. I even got PM´s from some readers furthering their unhappiness. Other´s asking me to not drop it and to please continue. But alas, that´s all in the past. xD;;**

**Anyway, reviews please? Deeply appreaciated. Burn? Critism? Constructive please! D:**


End file.
